Education
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Dark Ace x Aerrow, There is a dark desire in both of them, which needs to get satisfied. Can D.A. teach his Storm Boy all lessons he would need to do so?


**EDUCATION SERIES**

**A STORM HAWKS FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Dark Ace x Aerrow

**RATING**: NC17, definitely

**GENRE**: First Time, BDSM – if it squicks you don't read it and keep away

**SUMMARY**: This is probably a sad excuse for a PWP in your eyes, but like my old German teacher used to say: Even if it's just an inner conflict – it's still a conflict and worthy to get told – so go and complain to him! Everyone else: Enjoy!

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**BETA: **De Ore Leonis – thank you again for your great work.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: The boys don't belong to me, so sadly I won't make any money with them. But they actually may have more fun with me…

**SO TAKE A GLAS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

Prologue: The Challenge

*~*~*

The Dark Ace had been in a hurry when he'd left his quarters because he'd just arrived back home only minutes ago. He was in his privet chambers on Cyclonia for his free evening. He had been unwinding when Master Cyclonis had decided to send him on a spontaneous late night mission to destroy the Storm Hawks.

Since he had been in a hurry and since it was already late at night he didn't check his appearance before leaving his quarters, when the order reached him, as he usually would have done. He probably should have, but he had been bone tired and anyway, none of this would have happened if he had.

It had been a nice challenge to fight against Aerrow again. He'd nearly forgotten over the last few years how much he loved to fight against a real opponent. Since he'd destroyed Lightning Strike, there hadn't been anyone to be able to challenge him without instantly loosing.

So all this was bound to happen because this challenge had effects on his libido as well. He'd always appreciated strong opponents and some of them he'd bedded too. Especially if they were so young and innocent. There was so much you could teach them. That was another kind of challenge all of its own.

Actually, his fights with Aerrow had been the cause for his renewed interest in going out again. Considering that, perhaps it was fitting that Aerrow become aware of some new facts concerning his preferences.

At first they'd fought as viciously as usual, but soon the Dark Ace could see that the boy was distracted by something. He understood pretty fast that it must have been something to do with his attire. But only then did he realize that he wasn't wearing his whole Cyclonian uniform.

He'd only changed the upper half of his clothes and in his haste he had totally forgotten to change his pants too. So he was still wearing his black leather pants. But that also wasn't what was distracting the teen so much, although it seemed to having an effect on him. Suddenly the Dark Ace realized that he still must be wearing his hankie.

He had never been ashamed of his own desires and wasn't now, so he just looked directly in the eyes of the teen and smirked, because Aerrow obviously seemed to know about the hankie code in the gay community. He felt his pulse rise, more so than when there was the promise of more fights, because this could actually be even more fun.

Aerrow blushed a deep, dark red and instantly looked away. He knew that by staring he'd revealed more about himself and his knowledge than he'd probably want anyone to know. Dark Ace supposed that might go even double for him, the Storm Hawk's worst enemy.

Right on cue something exploded and somehow the Talon Commander knew they'd lost once again to those annoying kids. But at that moment he couldn't have cared less and didn't even get angry about the inabilities of his stupid minions. Instead, he wondered if the boy would actually do something about his own desires, which had been plain on his face just moments ago.

He made a decision and searched his pockets for the match box where an advertisement for his favourite place was painted on, together with its address. When he found it, he threw it at the boy, who caught it mid air looking confused. "What's this?"

"A challenge. If you're up to it, I'll be waiting for you there."

And with that he took off, smiling broadly and laughing like the maniac he was.

*~*~*

Part A: Educating the Boy

*~*~*

The Dark Ace was bored to tears by now. It had been three weeks and he started to regret that he'd been foolish enough to think the boy would have the courage to take him on in this challenge. He'd obviously chickened out and he, as the one with the life experience, really should have known better.

This kind of desire wasn't appropriate for a proper Sky Knight; at least that was what people tended to tell the kids these days. At least they had stopped telling them that it was something evil and that everyone who did it should be destroyed in the most unpleasant way possible. Perhaps the boy would see it for the lie it was later in his life. Dark Ace hoped for Aerrow's sake that he'd be able to live his out desires in the future.

He knew from his own experience how tiring it could be to ignore such an important part of yourself. It never worked out, because your desires made you who you were. Without them, you were nobody.

Just when the Dark Ace was about to leave, a newcomer entered the bar and his heart leapt uncontrollably. Fresh meat was always appreciated, especially if it was young. So he had to shove some other men away to get to the redhead.

Aerrow looked scared which made the hankie he'd shoved into his back pocket look ridiculous. The other men saw that too and one of them asked grinning: "You sure you didn't read the rules wrong, boy? Left pocket means top, not bottom. You probably want to change that…"

Aerrow looked like he might say something stupid to that, so the Dark Ace decided to jump to his rescue.

"He may not wear the hankie rightfully there yet, but when I'm through with him, he'll be the best Master you've ever seen. So that's why he'll be with me from now on, so don't touch what belongs to me."

The other man whined: "Oh come on, D.A., that's not fair. We all have rights on fresh meat."

"Not, if I'm the one who invited him here. Now scram. I have more interesting things to do than to talk to you, Danny."

The man obviously wanted to contradict him, but when he saw the menacing look the Dark Ace shot him, he just shrugged and left muttering to himself about selfish bastards.

Aerrow was staring wild eyed at him and tried to create as much space between him and the Talon Commander as he could. But the other man had grabbed his arm earlier to defend his territory and was still holding on to him, so it was more difficult than it sounded.

The Dark Ace turned to look at him and smirked:

"And what do we do now?"

"First, let go of my arm Dark A…"

A hand over his lips instantly silenced Aerrow and amused eyes were staring at him before the Dark Ace chided him:

"Already forgetting the rules, are we? Here don't we don't use any titles or given names and work has to be left outside. This place is kind of a neutral zone, because there are so few of us in this world and we choose to create a place for our desires where everyone is welcome. Of course as long as he keeps to the rules, that is."

"So what else should I call you then?" Aerrow had finally freed himself of his grip and had now crossed his arms and had gone into a defensive position. But the boy was still there and hadn't chickened out yet. The Dark Ace suddenly knew the boy would be his this night and probably many following nights as well. The desire in the boy might even burn inside him as high as it did in himself.

"D.A. will be fine for the start. Although I expect you to refer to me as 'Master' when we are alone and have a session. I think I'll call _you_ Storm Boy."

Aerrow shook his head angrily and took another step backwards, ready to flee. "Not in the nine hells. I only came here because your hankie declared you as slave, so don't even think I'll be anything else than a Master myself."

"Ah, youth." The Dark Ace sighed dramatically at that, displaying his arrogance openly because he knew it ticked the teen off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you can't possibly expect anyone to submit to you if you don't have the slightest idea what you're actually doing."

"So pray tell me, why do you think I won't know what I'm doing?"

The Storm Boy actually sounded menacing and convincing, but the Dark Ace could see right through the farce and just took a few steps into his personal space. As he'd expected, Aerrow gulped audibly and tried to escape, so the Talon Commander just made another quick movement and pinned the Boy right between his own body and the counter of the bar behind him.

"Because I've been giving in to my desires since before you were even born and believe me, I can see if someone has experience or not. Actually I'm pretty sure you've never been intimate with anyone at all, so of course you won't know anything about being a proper Master."

"And you think I'd like to learn that from you, of all people?"

The Dark Ace was impressed again by the boy's attitude towards him. He'd been right all along and he decided to tell him so.

"I do, yes. Because I know you always like a good challenge. So here's the deal: I will submit to you for as long as you want me to, as soon as I've finished your education and only if you'll show yourself worthy of all the time I decided to invest in you. Of course this little understanding between us will only exist here in this neutral zone."

"Why should that be a challenge I want to take? There are a lot of 'ifs' in there which all go in your favour."

"That may seem so, but the actual challenge is something a little different. You have to realise that I've always been doing this as a Master and have only recently developed the wish to submit. I tried it a few times before, but so far I haven't found anyone who was able to master me. So if you're able to master me, you'll never get shit from anybody again, like you did just a few minutes ago because of your youth. You'll be free to do whatever you want and with whomever you want."

Aerrow bit his lip, taking all this in to consideration. The Dark Ace decided to play a dirty trick on him to give him a shove in the right direction. He smirked, and slowly shoved his right knee between Aerrow's legs. As it brushed his already half hard erection the boy hissed irritated and looked for a way to escape, but he was helplessly pinned down by the slightly larger man. Said man just leaned over and purred directly into his ear:

"I know you want it, so don't pretend otherwise. That wouldn't suit you and besides, I wasn't aware that you were such a coward."

That was a low blow even for the Dark Ace, but it got him what he wanted, so he decided to let it be as the boy snapped angrily:

"Fine. I'll accept your challenge. So what do we do now?"

Dark Ace smiled broadly at that and instantly set the boy free again. Aerrow looked slightly bereft with the loss of body heat and nearness. On such a young and talented boy, the look was cute and it made the Dark Ace want him more, so he hissed instantly at the bartender:

"I'll be back in my room. I don't want to be disturbed by anyone. Not even if this whole place burns down. Got that, Joe?"

The bartender just nodded and smiled knowingly at him: "Whatever you wish D.A. Although there will be a show later on, if you have some spare time to kill…"

"We'll see."

Aerrow was grabbed again by his arm and pulled into the darker area behind the room where lots of doors waited patiently for customers.

*~*~*

Aerrow was impressed when he entered the room the Dark Ace had led him to.

"That looks really nice. Do all rooms back here look that tasty?"

"No, a lot of them are mostly bare and contain only the most necessary items since they can be booked by anyone."

"And this room's different? How so?"

"It's my own. There have been times when I wasn't a regular customer of this bar, but like a few others, no one is allowed to use this room but me."

"So you're here so often that you have actually bought a room here?"

Aerrow looked somehow uneasy about that fact. The Dark Ace smirked as the implications of that hit him. The boy was actually jealous and didn't want to hear of anybody else who'd been with him. The Talon Commander was mentally rubbing his hands together, because this evening seemed to get better and better. Obviously Storm Boy had a crush on him.

"Silly Boy, you should listen better. I told you before that I was one of the founders of this place. So of course I have my own room here. But I'm glad that it seems to please you."

"It does."

Aerrow took another good look around. The room was not only huge, but divided into some kind of a 'playroom' and a bathroom although there were no walls, only tiles to distinguish the bathroom area. The implication hit him right away. Whatever the Dark Ace would want him to do he would always be in his view. There was no way to hide or escape without being noticed. He gulped but tried not to show his rising panic. Was he really going to do this? It seemed so, since his cock was twitching like mad at the idea.

There was a big tub and a wash basin, various lotions and oils and promising-looking fluffy towels in the bath area. The rest of the room was a cross between a dungeon and a living room. The walls and the ceiling were painted a warm, dark red while on the floor laid a dark brown carpet. On one wall was the crackling fire of an open hearth, and directly in front of it was a sheep skin.

There were no pictures on the walls, instead there were lots of chains, hooks and cuffs draped around and hanging from the sealing. On the opposite of the bathing area a big and inviting bed comprised iron bars and next to the door stood an equally inviting black leather sofa facing the fireplace. In between the bed and the sofa were many shelves packed with books. As Aerrow went over to read their spines he instantly blushed again: the titles were of an erotic nature.

In between the fireplace and the bed stood a closet, but as he went over and made motions to open it for a quick look inside, the Dark Ace held him back by shaking his head and smirking.

"No, not yet, Storm Boy. We won't spoil your fun, will we?"

Aerrow took a deep breath again, but nodded his consent. Since there wasn't anything else to discover in the room he felt himself growing more and more nervous every second. Right when he feared he was going to start hyperventilating he felt Dark Ace's presence right behind him, whispering in his ear:

"So Storm Boy, do you want to start your training now or would you prefer to let me wait all night?"

Aerrow felt the impulse to complain, but decided against it. He had the sinking feeling that complaining wouldn't help him in this one. So he answered right away: "Yes, we can start. So… what do you want me to do now?"

"First of all, stop speaking, when I haven't allowed you to do so. You're not here to ask stupid question. It would even be more ridiculous if you were to expect me to answer them if I don't want to. Because from now on you'll do as I say – you won't need to think about it or know why I want you to do this or that. You'll just act on what I order you to do. Understood?"

"Yes."

*Thwap*

The slap on his ass had been so quick Aerrow gasped and jumped away to complain.

"Ouch! Hey!"

*Thwap*

Although he was warned now, the second slap still hurt, but this time he just bit his lip to keep his mouth shut and said nothing as he saw the smirk on D.A.'s face. The dark haired man seemed pleased at his behaviour and finally asked:

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand."

*Thwap.*

"Ouch, what the hell was that one for?"

*Thwap*

As he held back saying anything, again, the Dark Ace finally whispered right in his ear: "I told you before, how I'd like to be addressed by you in a session. You should keep remembering that or your ass will be hurting quicker than I expected. So answer again, Storm Boy, and this time correctly or you might really regret it this time."

Aerrow swallowed hard and shivered as understanding dawned on him. The Dark Ace sounded as menacing as always to him, but somehow the tone that reached his ears was now kind of twisted. So his shiver was the good kind of a shiver, the one which made you beg for more.

He knew now what the Dark Ace was expecting of him, but it still didn't make it any easier to say the actual words. He swallowed again and kind of stuttered through them:

"Yes, m… Mas… Master."

There, he'd said it. As he turned around he saw a feral but pleased grin on the face of his new master.

"Good boy. Now, tell me what you'll use as your safeword."

Aerrow looked suddenly grim and defiant: "I won't need one, Master." The second time around it rolled more easily of his tongue but the Dark Ace suddenly seemed very pissed about something but he didn't have a clue what he might have done wrong.

"Stupid boy, but we'll see about that." He growled before seating himself on the sofa, crossing his legs and ordering: "So let's see what my new toy looks like. Take your clothes off, and don't make me wait too long for it."

Aerrow actually shivered at that command but did as he was told since he had been waiting for something like that. His shirt came off easily, and his shoes, socks and pants too. But when he reached his boxers he suddenly felt unsure, ashamed and self-conscious, because they were already tenting very obviously. He may have been able to lie about his state of arousal to someone's face, maybe even convincingly, but his body was definitely betraying him.

He thought he'd earn another slap by stopping there but the Dark Ace was just sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting for him to finish what he'd started at his own pace. That felt somewhat odd to the redhead and he tried to get a grip on himself while thinking: In for a penny, in for a pound. Finally, since Aerrow was no coward, he gathered his courage and exposed himself quickly to the greedy eyes of the Dark Ace.

He wanted to cover himself again instantly, but forced the impulse aside. Instead he just folded his arms protectively around his chest and shivered slightly while the other man took his time inspecting him.

Under the admiring gaze of the red eyes he felt his erection actually twitch and he blushed furiously at that.

Finally the Dark Ace stood up and came to him, circling him like a hawk would his prey. The Talon Commander felt the boy shiver when he touched him for the first time, just lightly stroking over his spine. It pleased him, how the boy reacted and he appreciated the fact that Aerrow was already aroused, which would make things very easy for him that night.

He grabbed his Storm Boy again on his arm and positioned him right in the middle of the room under one of the chains which were connected directly to the ceiling.

"Lift your arms over your head, Storm Boy."

Aerrow didn't obey right away, but the Dark Ace didn't push him yet. This was one of the crucial parts of the evening and especially this first time. It had to be the boy's decision. Only if he did everything because he wanted to do it, would it help to satisfy both their desires.

He clearly saw the conflict in the boy about this. If you had longed for it long enough it wasn't that a difficult decision to have sex with your own worst enemy. But submitting to said enemy, giving away your power in this way, was something entirely different. Finally the boy lifted his arms and the Dark Ace could feel a rare genuine smile on his own lips. Since he was standing behind the boy and couldn't be seen by him, he let himself smile, although he usually didn't.

He shackled the boy efficiently to the chains and felt him shiver again. He had to suppress the impulse to ravish the boy right then and there and instead made himself step back to actually teach the boy some things.

Gods, if he could affect him this way already, just by submitting to him so easily, what things could the boy do to him when his education was finished? This time it was the Dark Ace who shivered, though also unseen by Aerrow.

He went to his closet and retrieved a knife from it. He arranged his expression into one of pure malice and walked grimly toward the boy. He saw him panic right away. Good, he'd hoped to get this reaction quickly. He came nearer even as he heard the boy sputter:

"Gods, I've been so stupid. How could I let myself believe a word you said? I must have been under a spell, or raging mad or something. Now I'm going to die in a stupid and pointless way…" The boy seemed to be giving his best Stork 'We're doomed' imitation without being aware of it.

He gave a good fight if one takes in consideration that he was still shackled to the ceiling and couldn't move very much. He kicked at the other man and retreated as much as he could without straining his arms.

Finally the Dark Ace decided to stop this farce and waited until his new toy had gotten his breath back.

"So rule one: Never underestimate the function and the importance of a safeword. Especially not out of something as stupid as pride. People are different and not everyone is able to take and enjoy the same things as others. This isn't about pride or being stronger than others, this is about pain and pleasure. Big difference there. But you'll soon learn for yourself that it's true. Safewords are important and I want you to use them if something's really bothering you. But I warn you all the same: I might not react to them if I think you're just afraid of something new instead of being genuinely disgusted or panicked. So always use them wisely. Understood?"

Aerrow, who was still panting, finally muttered:

"Asshole."

The Dark Ace actually chuckled at that. "We'll see about that too, but not quite yet. First things first: So Storm Boy, tell me your safeword."

Aerrow still was angry but seemed to get a grip on himself. He took a few seconds to think it over and then answered: "Condor, Master."

"Good boy. Now try to relax. Since this is your first time ever, I'll go easy on you and tell you this at least: I don't like to draw blood in any conscious way. That would only leave marks on your flawless, well muscled and toned body and I don't like that."

Aerrow felt weird getting such open appreciation for his looks by his old nemesis. He'd always thought of himself as nothing special, just average. But he was somehow certain that the man was being honest with him right now, so he tried to follow to listen carefully.

"The only scars I like are those you get in battle, so you won't have to fear me ripping you apart in any way. But don't think that I'll always tell you what I will and will not do, because I most certainly will not.

In fact that's rule number two: Always keep surprising your slave. Boredom and everyday life are the death of any master and slave relationship although some rules and rituals may be a great help too to build the necessary trust."

"Yes, master. Thank you, master."

Again, the Dark Ace was not only surprised but pleased as well. The boy picked things up fast – at least if he wanted to. The Dark Ace went back to his closet and brought a blindfold back putting it over the boy's eyes. Aerrow didn't resist this time. So he whispered directly into his ear while briefly fondling his tempting asscheeks: "Rule number three: If you take away one sense, the other ones will heighten"

He saw the boy listening to him going back to his closet and retrieving several more items. He placed them on the floor right beside him before he started to stroke the boy all over. His erection which had deflated at the panic attack, concerning him and a sharp knife in his direct vicinity, soon came back to life although the Talon Commander deliberately skipped over any vital parts.

The Dark Ace kept touching Aerrow on the face, on his pecs and abs, stroking down his sides up on his hips.

"You're really easy on the eyes. I found you attractive from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. What about you Boy? Do you like my appearance?"

Aerrow swallowed, bit his lip and then answered seriously: "Yes master, I do."

"Tell me exactly, what you thought the first time you saw me!"

"I'm not sure you want to hear that, master. I don't think it would please you."

"Do it anyway. It's my decision what pleases me and not yours. Never forget that!"

"Yes master. I won't. I thought… I thought: Gods, how can someone as sexy as him fight for the stupid Cyclonians? That's such a waste."

The Dark Ace chuckled again, before pinching Aerrow's left nipple making him moan. "That does please me. I'm sure you forget to take into consideration that part of my charm is that I'm the so called 'Bad Boy'."

"Actually I did get that a little bit later, after… um" he stopped when the Dark Ace had started to suck one nipple into his hot mouth "…oh… after I had my very first wet dream about you."

"You had?" The Dark Ace was openly curious. He hadn't thought the boy would be so openly trusting with him so quick. Probably the blindfold helped him to forget his inhibitions. He made a mental note to use this for his education in the near future if they wanted to do something new the boy might be scared of.

"Yes, and since they contained wh… whips and chains and st… stuff I figured this must have something to do with you fighting on the wrong side – at least from my point of view that is, Master."

This was getting better and better. The Dark Ace decided to take this one step further since they were proceeding so well. He grabbed the oil and popped it open, pouring some of it into his left hand, before he set the bottle back on the floor.

"Part your legs for me Storm Boy, so I'll get better access."

Suddenly the boy looked unsure again.

"Can't we take this a little bit slower? I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet…"

With sudden ferocity, the Dark Ace grabbed the boy's fire red hair in his free right hand and yanked his head back. The movement was so unexpected that tears actually sprang to his eyes while his master whispered dangerously silent right in his ear:

"I didn't allow you to speak, so you should probably keep quite. If you want to ask me something, the proper way would be to ask me if I will allow you to speak at all."

"So may I speak then, master?"

"No."

"But…" That earned him another slap on his ass and he snapped his mouth tightly shut.

"We'll do this as quick or slow as I deem you ready for it and as it pleases me. I'm already going pretty slowly here, so keep calm. Since I'll have your ass this night either way, you should be glad I actually considered preparing you for it at all. I could have been ravishing you already and you wouldn't have been able to stop me. Never forget that. The discussion is over now. Don't make me repeat myself, Storm Boy: open your legs for me!"

This time, Aerrow obeyed, although he was shivering in fear. The Dark Ace smiled as the boy hissed in surprise as the still cool oil dropped out of his left hand on his boy's cleft. Since he'd used a significant amount, it didn't take long massaging to be able to slip in his middle finger. He was proud that he always trained to use his sword in both hands. It came in handy here, as he started to prepare the boy with his left and put his right around the boy to give him a little distraction by gripping his dick and stroking it.

Aerrow seemed at a loss for how to react. At first he'd clenched his asscheeks, but now he finally began loosening them as the expected pain didn't come. It still felt weird to get stretched and fondled there in such an intimate way, but somehow he'd expected it to really hurt. And since it didn't, he wanted more of the feeling, curious as to why so many men seemed to like it.

On the other hand the slow rhythm on his dick was maddening and he tried to buck his hips to speed things up – at least a little.

Suddenly both hands went away just as he'd started to enjoy himself and Aerrow sighed in disappointed but remembered not to say anything. Then he felt something blunt press against his secret entrance and involuntarily tensed up within seconds.

"No, stay relaxed. That's important or this will hurt you more than it should. Take a deep breath and while releasing it press against it… Yeah, exactly. That's it. Good boy."

Aerrow felt something slip inside him and was suddenly sure that this couldn't be his master's cock yet. The pants the dark man had been wearing were really tight and revealed more than they hid. Although the Dark Ace seemed to be perfectly average, this couldn't have been everything he had to offer. So the teen babbled without thinking:

"But what… sorry, may I speak master?"

When the expected slap failed to come, he released his breath again as suddenly the thing in him started to move.

"It's a butt plug, Storm Boy. It'll help you to relax and stay wide open for me until we take this a step further. That way you'll be ready whenever I want you to be. Now stop wondering and just keep taking deep breaths!"

Aerrow felt somehow dirty with this thing – this butt plug – inside of him, so his cheeks flamed deep red again. But the Storm Hawk did what he'd been told while the Dark Ace kept pumping the toy in and out of him. It felt weird at the start, but the more it moved inside him and the more he breathed, the easier it got. Soon it went in and out without problems and the Dark Ace hummed with satisfaction before he let it stay buried deep inside of his toy.

Aerrow heard him rummage again, before the plug was touched again, than he felt something getting strapped around his thighs.

"This will hold it in his place for this night, but it extends only for this evening. This plug will be a present for you and I'll expect you to take it home with you and bring it here with you again afterwards for our next session. I'll also expect you to practice walking around with it without the strap, so you'll train your muscles to hold it in without help. If you fail to do so, in our next session you'll get punished for disobeying a direct order. And believe me: I'll be checking. Understood?"

"Y… yes, master."

Aerrow's face would probably match his hair all evening long if this kept up. The Dark Ace actually wanted him to use this thing on him all by himself? And he expected him to actually walk around with it on the Condor? He felt totally perverted even thinking about it. And at the same time it turned him on: big time.

"Good Boy. Since I'll be the one who'll take your virginity in more ways than one I'd like to mark you as mine – at least for the time being. Since hikeys disappear too quickly and since I don't like to intentionally draw blood and since we can also rule out a tattoo, because it would be too permanent, I'd like to ask, if you'd allow me to pierce you. You can answer freely. I'll let you make that decision all by yourself, because it would be something permanent which you wouldn't be able to take of out of this place."

"You know how to pierce, master?" Aerrow seemed eager and curious about it, making the Dark Ace smirk before answering.

"Yes, someone taught it to me years ago since it was common practice back then. It's permanent as long as the slave wants to wear it and you can take it out when the relationship's over. It was quite the hit in slave fashion some years ago, I can assure you."

Aerrow wasn't sure about this yet. The piercing sounded kind of cool, especially since he was too young to get one on the legal way. On the other hand: Would he like to let the Dark Ace near him with a piercing? That was a really creepy thought but then again he was standing here blindfolded, wearing a fucking butt plug and he was chained to the ceiling. Would a piercing really be that much worse?

"Okay. You can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But… where will you put it?"

Although he couldn't see him he knew the man was smirking now and he would have hit himself if he could have done so for being so stupid not to ask such an important question earlier.

"You gave me your consent, so that means it won't be your problem anymore. Now be a good boy and wait here quietly until I'll get my stuff prepared."

So Aerrow did wait, squirming a little when his movements made the plug inside him shift as well. After ten minutes his master was back and started to tease him by pointing out some areas where he could place the piercing. Some of them really did scare him, but finally his master took pity on him and started preparing him in earnest.

He'd chosen Aerrow's right nipple to place a ring in it and now he disinfected it thoroughly. After that he told his Storm Boy to hold still so he wouldn't hurt him unnecessary.

"Ready?"

Aerrow nodded his okay, tensing immensely, before pain exploded around the rigid nub. He hissed and felt the Dark Ace working quick and efficient. After only a few minutes it was over and he hissed again as the disinfectant burned on the fresh wound.

Afterwards, when he tried to get his breath back he suddenly felt his mouth getting plundered. Actually he hadn't wanted to get kissed by the man. Kissing was so intimate, in his eyes more so than even getting prepared with a butt plug. But this just felt right and he let his mouth get plundered. This was partly because he didn't know how to react properly since this was his first real kiss, and partly because it felt just so good to let the man do this to him.

If his cock been half hard already while getting the butt plug and it had seemed very interested at the pain the piercing had caused, but now, while getting kissed like this, it was twitching like mad, ready to blow any second.

Right when he thought he'd come any second the Dark Ace broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, gripping his already leaking cock hard and yanking it purposefully:

"You are doing really well so far. I think you deserve a treat. So… come for me boy."

And come he did.

*~*~*

Aerrow felt somewhat weird when he woke up again, although he couldn't say what was different at first.

Perhaps he should start with the noise around him. There seemed to be a lot of people around and he wasn't sure exactly when he'd started to fall asleep. He was clearly present in the middle of some kind of ongoing show. Because when he opened his eyes, he could see a stage.

Although the stage was still empty, he did see the rest of the audience and frankly they scared him and made him blush furiously once again. Most of them were stark naked and all of them were clearly in master and slave relationships. Some of the slaves were crawling around, acting like animals, wearing collars and chains. A lot of kissing and fondling was going on, although nothing really explicit seemed to be happening, for which he was very grateful.

He dreaded to look at himself and when he did it was as he had expected. He wasn't wearing much either. Actually his attire consisted solely of his harness, his new nipple ring and the butt plug, which he could feel inside him as he shifted to get a better view of himself.

He groaned when he realised that this encounter obviously wasn't some kind of dream. He had gone through with it and had visited the bar the Dark Ace had suggested to him by giving him that match box.

At least the man had cleaned him up from his recent orgasm before dragging him out here while he had been out of it.

As if this alone wasn't enough, he was sitting on said man's lap too. The plug wasn't making sitting easy (and - oh my gosh - he realized in a sudden panic attack that the other people must have seen him wearing this thing) but it couldn't be very comfy for the Dark Ace either, since he could feel what must be a still painfully hard erection, against his left asscheek under the tight leather pants.

Still, he felt oddly appropriate sitting here on D.A.'s lap, leaning against his strong chest, feeling his strong arms around him. He felt cherished and sheltered, and by the Dark Ace of all people! Something inside his head must have snapped some weeks ago. To use Stork's words again: Aerrow was SO doomed!

"So you're awake, Storm Boy. That's good, because I wanted to give us a little break since you were going fine so far, and because I also wanted to show you what I'll expect of you when your education is complete."

Aerrow tried to remain unfazed by the praise, but it got to him and his heart started beating wildly when the man praised him. Somehow he seemed to have developed a wish for more of that praise and he had the sinking feeling that this wasn't a good development at all. He felt like he was falling and he dreaded the impact.

"You mean what I have to do before I'll get what I want from you, D.A."

The Talon Commander grinned at that: "Ah, I see you understand the difference between this and a session. Good, that saves us more dreadful explanations and we can both enjoy the show. It's starting now anyway."

"What kind of show is it?"

"It's always different because most of the shows happen to be very spontaneous so you seldom know what to expect."

"And what has this got to do with me?"

"This will be your last test to see if you're ready to be a master yourself."

"But what will I have to do?"

"Just submitting to anything I can think of. I haven't decided what I'll ask you to do yet, but it will be a challenge for you, that much is for sure. Still I need to know more about your desires and of course your fears, before I can decide on anything."

"Oh come on D.A., don't think I'm stupid. You're telling me this is just a chance to humiliate me in front of all these people. Thank you very much, but no, I won't let you do that. Where did you get the idea that I would let you do something like that in front of all these people?"

As the Dark Ace answered that he did it in his darkest voice, husky and full of feeling:

"Probably when I saw the rising panic in you when you became fully aware of your situation out here. Yet you still stubbornly refused to ask me to never do something like that again or take you out of here in this state while you were unconscious. As for your other questions: Your mind's still not fully grasping what all this is about. This is about giving all your power away to another person. Before someone can give _you_ such a precious gift, you really should know how it feels on the other side so that you can appreciate and honour it fully for what it is."

"Still not convinced, here." Aerrow crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yeah, I know. So let's just watch this, and afterwards we can get back to running our own show in my room. If you hadn't noticed, my constantly contradicting slave, I have some pounding and some punishment to give you for speaking without being allowed, for calling me names and for disobeying me."

With that and a smirk he licked Aerrow's right ear shell before grinding his erection against the redhead's sensitive ass.

Aerrow groaned partly in arousal and partly alarm, but managed to keep sitting still. Since he knew when he'd lost a fight, for the time being he just leant back against the waiting chest of D.A., crossed his arms, and watched the stage.

*~*~*

The sudden flash of lights signalled the end of the show and a lot of the men exploded into applause. The Dark Ace watched Aerrow closely, although he could only see the back of his head. He knew the boy had gotten aroused during the show at some points because he'd checked for himself. However, his hands had quickly been swatted away by the teen, muttering something about 'not in your darkest dreams, D.A.'

But now, at the end of it he knew the teen must be greatly disturbed and his mind must be racing and in turmoil. So the Dark Ace had a predicament. He hadn't known which couple would do the show and if he had known who it would actually be, he never would have made Aerrow watch this one. He had been surprised to see such a fresh couple on the stage.

He was afraid that it had been too much for the boy, at least so early in their newfound relationship. He'd seen the shock on Aerrow's face when Top Dog led his new slave on the stage. He'd been staring open mouthed and wild eyed as he'd recognized the man for who he was: It had been the very same Atmosian bureaucrat who had refused to make his title as Sky Knight official because he'd considered him too young. Now the very same man let a little, painfully young jerk like Top Dog do all these things to him.

It must have been a very disturbing image to the young Sky Knight, but when the Dark Ace suggested that they retire to his room early, the Storm Boy had refused. He wanted to go through with this and watch it, and so the Dark Ace had allowed him to against his better judgement.

Of course, he had been right. Top Dog was very young and very inexperienced. He shouldn't have been allowed to take a slave on yet, but the bureaucrat, who went by the name Sam here, had insisted on taking him on as his master. Top Dog may have been talented in some areas, but he was a slow learner. Still, Sam seemed to have fallen for him and was used to forgiving his master his failures.

This show had been no exception. The whole scene hadn't been very subtle. After giving Sam a good beating with the riding crop he always seemed to prefer, Top Dog went straight to the main act without any finesse. That should have bored everyone out of their minds but most of the guys there were attracted to the shear brutality of Top Dog. He was hung like a bull and he always used that to his advantage – after all, it was the only advantage he had, since on occasions he was even dumber than Snipe.

So he just turned his slave around and slammed inside without any preparations and with as much force as he could muster. It must have been shear luck that they both didn't topple over. He was fast, brutal and actually managed to cause internal bleeding in his slave. He wouldn't even have managed to let his slave come as well, if Sam hadn't had taken matters in his own hands. The Dark Ace was inwardly fuming about the degree of idiocy and inability.

When the room started to clear, Aerrow still hadn't said anything, so the Dark Ace decided to hug him to his chest before asking: "Are you alright?"

Aerrow was shivering, and definitely not in the good way this time, but at least he wasn't crying or anything. When he answered his voice sounded broken, but still oddly composed: "I'm not sure, yet."

The Dark Ace sighed, before hugging him again tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you witness that."

"So you won't do anything like that to me?"

Aerrow couldn't look at him and the Talon Commander realised how scared the boy must be right now.

"Of course not. That would be betraying everything I expect of my own desires. I do like causing pain, but I'm no friend to stupid and mindless brutality. There is a border between pain and pleasure, which is very thin, but I never cause unnecessary pain in bed. I have enough of that during my actual work – I don't need it here. I prefer to do this the intellectual way through submission and mind games and what other people would consider light punishment. Like you just saw out there, there are people who get off on this, but I do not. If you are looking for brutality you'll probably be better off with someone else."

At that the boy finally reacted, turned around on his lap clinging wordlessly to his chest, burying his head against the larger man's neck. The Dark Ace hugged him back, equally hard. The Talon Commander felt relieved at that reaction and comforted the boy for as long as he required it.

Finally, when Aerrow's grip loosened somewhat, the Dark Ace suggested a change of place and this time the boy just nodded, wanting to stand up. But the Talon Commander gripped him, took him in his arms and carried him back to his own room. He expected the boy to complain, but Aerrow just shrugged and held on tight to his neck. When they arrived in the relative safety of his own room, the Talon Commander put the boy gently down on the comforter of his bed before leaving him shortly to lock the door.

Aerrow seemed at a loss about what he should do now, and he was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped a little in surprise when the Dark Ace sat right beside him on the edge of the bed.

"When do your friends expect you to be back?"

"Not before tomorrow afternoon but I'll need about 3 hours to fly back."

"Good, than let us have some rest now. That'll do us both good."

"But…"

"Stop arguing boy, I gave you a direct order. Lie back on the bed and close your eyes."

Aerrow still seemed disappointed with the order but the Dark Ace knew this was the right thing to do. After a nap everything always seemed better and it was still early, so they'd have enough time for a good second session later. It would be a mistake to push the boy now when his trust in him was still so fragile and partly shattered by the show.

He pulled the sheets away for the boy to borrow under them and he got a nice view of Aerrow's half hard cock. He knew this didn't have to do anything with sexual feelings and that it was more a kind of a weird bodily reaction to the stimulation of the activities they'd had earlier.

But still it was something he could use in his favour to relax the boy and when the boy followed his order and closed his eyes, he laid down right beside him before whispering.

"I'll just kiss you for a while and touch you, but you don't have to do anything. I want you to relax as much as you can and just to enjoy my ministrations. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. Of course. What…" Aerrow swallowed his fear and forced himself to finish the answer he desperately wanted to give: "Whatever you wish."

"Good."

He took his time to arouse the boy fully with kisses and touches before working himself down to his actual goal. Although he knew other master who didn't like to give head because they considered it something only slaves did, he'd always known that for the idiocy it was.

There were only a few things which could compare to the power you could have over your partner by going down on him. You could control every whimper, every reaction just with your tongue, your throat, your lips and your teeth.

In his eyes it was a hell of a power trip and he enjoyed doing it very much. But this time was all the more special because he could see how the fear and the tension and all sorrows seemed to vanish from the boy layer for layer. He looked like an exotic flower to him, smelling like the perfect mix of musk, arousal and youth.

Aerrow was so responsive to every touch, every kiss and every stroke that it was maddening. He mewled, moaned and bucked his hips, even lifted his hands to place them in the Dark Ace's hair. He just held on, not pulling them or trying to direct him, just enjoyed everything his master decided to give him.

When the boy came he tried to warn him, but the Dark Ace ignored that and swallowed everything the boy gave him so freely. He even licked away every trace that might have spilled over, before working his way up again. To his surprise the boy was still awake, so he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Aerrow's nose crinkled when he smelled and finally tasted his own essence on the lips of his master, but then he just shrugged and dived in to search for more traces of himself inside his mouth.

They kissed for a while that way. The Dark Ace was pleased how eager the boy was to learn the proper way to kiss now. But after a while he calmed them both down again, before he whispering,

"Now sleep boy. You'll need your full strength when I'll wake you later."

The boy nodded, his eyes still closed since his master had ordered him to do so and he just snuggled up to him before falling asleep within seconds.

*~*~*

When Aerrow awoke again he was confused at first because he didn't know where he was, but afterwards, when he remembered, he was confused because he was alone. The place next to him was still warm from the Dark Ace's body heat, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

Finally Aerrow stood up and walked around to the toilet. He had to use it anyway, so he should probably go while he had still the privacy. For a second he feared that the Dark Ace might already be bored with him because he'd freaked after the show, but he suspected that wouldn't happen for quite some time.

Suddenly he vividly remembered the few minutes before he took his little nap and he flushed a deep red. God that mouth had felt so good. He hadn't thought the man would ever do anything like that to him and he really hadn't expected it to feel so good. He was still daydreaming about that and stroking his awakening cock, when a dark voice whispered right beside his ear:

"Are we breaking the rules again?"

Aerrow couldn't help it; he nearly jumped out of his skin. How in the nine hells was the man able to creep up on him again and again without making the slightest sound at all?

He tried to defend himself:

"Wh… What are you talking about?"

The Dark Ace sighed, giving the impression of a disappointed parent scolding their wayward child: "I don't even know where to start. First of all you ignored my orders about staying in bed and sleeping. Then you just went and used the toilet without asking me if you are allowed to. Right now you're still stroking your cock although I'm the only one who's allowed to do that in this room, unless I say otherwise. Finally you forgot _again_ to address me by my correct title when answering me. And those were only the rules you've broken in the last two minutes."

Aerrow gulped at that. While his master had pointed these facts off on his long and elegant fingers he'd slowly walked into his personal space, forcing him backwards in the direction of the sofa.

When the back of his knees touched it, the Dark Ace showed a feral grin and made a very quick motion. At the end of it, Aerrow lay sprawled over his lap, with his ass pointing to the ceiling and his erection trapped between the man's thighs. He tried to protest but the man shushed him.

"Are you going to take your punishment like a real man or will I have to tie you down because you can't control yourself even a little, boy?"

Aerrow's cheeks burned with shame, but he managed to utter a scathing remark:

"I can take, whatever you decide to dish out!"

His master chuckled at that again, stroking and petting his ass before muttering:

"I wanted to go easy on you this first time since you still don't have much experience, but now I think your arrogance should get punished too. So you won't get 10, but 15."

Aerrow gulped at that but refused to answer. It would only make this worse anyway.

"I want you to count them for me, and don't forget to thank me for your punishment. Always remember that I'm doing this for you, to teach you!"

Aerrow was fuming inwardly, but finally took a deep breath and tried to let it go. He had given his consent after all, so he had to go through with it now. Besides the idea of his new master spanking him, made him kind of horny. Of course he would never admit that to the man himself, so he just steeled himself and answered:

"Yes master. Thank you master."

The force of the first blow hit him unexpected and instantly tears sprang to his eyes. He hadn't expected it to hurt that much. Especially since his master used his own hand to do the spanking, because that way it would hurt him too.

"One, master. Th… thank you."

But the Dark Ace didn't seem to know mercy. Right up until the seventh blow they came as hard as the first and Aerrow was crying by then while following his orders in between his sobs. The blows came down on different parts of his ass, in a strange rhythm and in no foreseeable pattern. The eighth blow came fast and hit the same spot again on which the seventh had came down on right before.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, so he cried out: "Please!"

"Please what boy? Should I stop or continue? Make up your mind!" the voice in his ear was menacing and that gave him the strength to get back to his senses.

Of course he could take the easy way out now and just leave. Perhaps he really had bitten off more than he could chew this time. On the other hand the Dark Ace was right too. Although he felt as if he would go mad with the force of the blows and the pain, his cock was still painfully hard too and he rubbed it constantly against his master's thighs.

So he finally managed to find his now raspy voice again:

"Please… please punish me. I've been an awful student so far. I'll promise to do better in the future."

His master sounded more than pleased and quite surprised when he answered:

"Since you ask so nicely, I'll do as you wish. But I'll give you a treat for being a quick student – at least in some areas: You have to breathe into the pain. Don't tense up. It had been the same with the butt plug. Just breathe easy and welcome the pain. It's your friend after all. It'll help you to learn quicker."

"Yes master."

Aerrow tried his best when the punishment continued, but he only managed to relax by about the thirteenth blow. The last two were easy ones afterwards, anyway. They felt so good that he nearly came from them, but he gripped his cock hard and tugged on his balls to prevent it. He was pretty sure his master wouldn't like it if he came without his permission.

"Stand up, boy, and go over there!"

He did as he was told and he positioned himself behind the sofa waiting for the next order.

"Bend over the sofa and open your legs for me."

Aerrow felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. His master's tone had changed and for the first time he could feel how exited the other man must be right now. He was impatient and he was showing it now by opening his slave's legs wider, when Aerrow didn't do it quick enough.

"Grab the cushions for a hold so I won't have to worry for your balance."

Aerrow hissed, as the leather straps were opened and the butt plug yanked out. Okay, his master was now in a real hurry – but so was he. He wasn't sure how long he could refrain from coming by sheer force of will alone and he wanted to please his master like he'd promised.

He was already wet from the preparations earlier but his master still grabbed some more oil and applied it to himself, after– finally - having lost his pants somewhere on the road. Then he applied some more to his boy's ass.

And then it just happened. It still hurt, not only where he entered him, but where his asscheeks still burned from the spanking they'd received. It felt weird and he felt stretched and filled way beyond what should be able, but that was okay. He knew his master wouldn't be too harsh and draw blood, and the oil made it easier.

Soon his master was sheathed all the way inside him and he moaned his appreciation. Then he hissed as something cold hit his mangled backside. Suddenly he heard the sound of ice cubes in a glass and he blushed again. So that had been the reason his master had left the room earlier.

Everything was hot and it burned wherever the ice cube was directed. But as he'd been taught, he welcomed the pain, urging his master on to move already. But when he finally did, it wasn't what Aerrow had expected. Instead, The Dark Ace pulled out completely. Instead of moving he replaced his cock with his fingers and pushed the rapidly shrinking ice cube right inside his ass.

He howled at that, then howled again when his master slammed right back in and forced the melting cube deeper inside. Gods that felt weird and it hurt. But he soon forgot that when the Dark Ace finally started to set a pace, fucking him with sure and thorough thrusts, pushing Aerrow's erection rhythmically against the back of the sofa.

When he felt his master's essence spurting deep inside him he followed him right after, as soon as the man whispered:

"Come for me, Storm Boy!"

Afterwards they both collapsed in total bliss on the sofa, heedless of the mess they'd made, before they snuggled up to each other and went back to a deep and satisfied sleep.

*~*~*

Part B: Payback

*~*~*

Aerrow sat on his skimmer in the parking lot of what he had come to considered as his second home. Still he couldn't decide whether to go in there. Instead he had lingered here for half an hour and wondered what he should do.

He still couldn't believe what had happened in the last half year. It had been exactly six months ago when he'd entered this place for the first time. Everything had been so new and he had been so afraid of giving in to his own desires.

Then it had been the Dark Ace of all people, who had helped him to find his true self. He'd taught him to accept who he'd been all along and he'd taught him many other things as well. Sometimes, when he wasn't at this place with his master and he remembered what he'd been learning, he still felt strange and feared losing himself.

But he'd started to be open with his friends about who he really was. At first he'd told them that he was gay and that he had been born that way. As soon as they'd accepted that he'd told them that he was also into bdsm – big time. That had required more time for his friends to accept. Initially they just couldn't understand why he felt that way, but eventually they'd got around that too.

His last confession so far had been that he was actually seeing someone and that this was the reason why he would be away from the team on a regular basis from now on. Of course his team had nagged him about who this secret boyfriend was, but he hadn't told them yet, and probably never would. They just wouldn't be able to understand it, he was sure about that.

Sometimes even he couldn't understand why he had to fall for him out of all people on this world. Probably because he had been the one to see in him what he hadn't allowed himself to be.

They might be enemies on the battlefield – and they still were, they weren't any easier on each other even after all this time, always fighting for life and death - but they were lovers in here. They honestly believed in the sides they'd chosen, so they would never be allies in the real world. But they could be everything to each other in this little world they'd created for themselves.

At first he'd thought it was just a coincidence that they should share the same sexual desires. The Dark Ace had challenged him and he'd told himself he'd just take the challenge and he could teach the man a lesson. But this soon developed in to something much more, probably something neither of them had expected.

Of course the dark, silent, intelligent and hellishly sexy Talon Commander never did anything as stupid as confessing his undying love, but Aerrow was pretty sure the man had fallen for him anyway. It wasn't what he said; it was what he did, and what he expected him to do now.

Over the last six months he'd nearly forgotten the deal they'd made. He'd consented to be the man's loyal slave, although he was considered insubordinate at times and a pushy bottom by nearly every regular customer of the place. But that was probably part of the appeal and why the Dark Ace had been interested in him in the first place: The man always liked a good challenge too.

But now that time was finally over for good and Aerrow felt his insecurities rise. Insecurities which he'd thought he'd lost when he'd started to be a slave. But the Dark Ace expected him to become his master now. That had been his goal back then, when he'd first entered the place and he still wanted to be a master.

He felt this deep inner desire to make the man his, to pay him back for the things he did to him in his training (or in the real world for that matter). He wanted to dominate him, to give him the pain he deserved and craved, but to give him pleasure as well. But was he really good enough to master him?

The Dark Ace had been a master for so long now, and if Aerrow had already been a pushy bottom, how difficult would his lover be then? He was known for his short temper and his wrath. Regardless, it had been why he had started to teach Aerrow – to make him a good and experienced master so that he would be able to dominate him.

He knew that deep in his heart the Dark Ace wanted to get dominated. He could see it in his eyes sometimes, when a session had been really deep and satisfying for both of them. Even then there was still that little bit missing that the man not only needed but craved.

Aerrow would give him that, there was no question… and yet he sat there and felt paralysed with fear. He watched the box in his hands. A similar locked box was back at home in the Condor, in his privet quarters. Not even Radarr was allowed to touch that one, because it contained everything the Dark Ace had given him over the time.

Usually he'd brought it with him for their sessions, but that was over now. They wouldn't be needed anymore, because he was now the one to give presents to his slave. The first two of those were in the box he was holding.

He had considered taking off his last reminder of the time when he had been the slave, but then he'd decided against it. His lover didn't know that he'd kept the nipple ring and was wondering how he would react to it. He hoped he wouldn't mind it too much, since it was out of question for him to take it out. It should be a reminder of their past, that they had already been tied together before he had become the master in their relationship.

The box in his hands contained a brand new butt plug in a deep scarlet colour matching his lover's eyes and in reminiscence of their very first time together and their rituals. Also he'd thought that the Dark Ace might not have bottomed that often in the last months – since he was pretty sure by now that they'd been exclusive - so he probably would like a good stretching before moving to the hard stuff.

The second one was of a more privet and demeaning nature: it was a collar. Although it was a common practice for other masters and slaves to use collars, it had never been so with them. It was made of black leather and it was engraved with 'property of Aerrow'.

That was another instance of breaking the rules, but that didn't bother him in the slightest bit. If he really wanted to be able to master the Dark Ace, then he would need to break at least a few of the rules to it. Furthermore he didn't even want to consider getting called 'master' by his lover. That would only remind him of the times when he had been the slave, and he didn't felt like he'd earned that title yet.

Also the nickname the Talon Commander had referred to him as had always made him angry. Since he wasn't just 'Storm Boy' anymore, it would be the perfect payback and probably quite satisfying to make the Dark Ace address him by his given name.

He even knew which first session would be perfect for his new slave but still he felt insecure. He still couldn't believe that his lover considered his education finished and that he'd managed to go through with the session on the stage.

It had been a day like any normal day, when his lover had finally decided to test him two weeks ago. Of course he hadn't forgotten the approaching test and he'd dreaded it, but to him it had seemed to have come out of the blue.

He'd wondered a lot about what his master would make him do on stage. It wasn't that he feared to fail or that he wouldn't been able to take it, it was more that he had felt afraid by how much he wanted to please his master and how far he was prepared to go.

He'd thought of some really nasty things, for example, demanding that he have sex with a dog or that his master would expect him to submit to someone else, probably to an idiot like Top Dog.

But it hadn't been like that at all.

*~*~*

The Dark Ace had stopped him just before entering their room and he motioned to the stage before whispering, with a broad smirk on his face:

"Wait! You're on, today."

Everyone else had been there – or at least it had seemed so. Since that dreadful session he'd seen on stage on the first evening, Aerrow had seen many more. So he could understand clearly why everybody wanted to see this. The Dark Ace was considered to be one of the best masters ever to set foot in this place. Everyone wanted to see him in action – especially those who would never have a chance to get mastered by him. To Aerrow he still is a beautiful master, all sharp angles, strong and demanding and sexy. Very sexy.

So he was led to the stage, where the usual table for his preparation was already waiting for him with all necessary tools as well. Next to it stood a very comfy looking armchair but he tried to ignore it and get into the session. His master was no where to be seen, but he knew what was expected of him. It was one of their rituals and he couldn't even articulate how glad he had been to get this extra time before the session, which would undoubtedly follow.

He tried to ignore the crowd which had hushed as he had entered the stage and started to shed his clothes. It was so quiet that if he closed his eyes Aerrow could pretend this would be just the same, like any other evening with his master.

When he was naked, he went over to the table and retrieved the items he would need. At first he prepared himself as professionally and efficient as he could be under these circumstances. He used a great deal of lube and even managed to give the crowd a good view, although he tried not to think about them too much.

Then he placed the butt plug, before gripping the cock ring. He stroked himself to full hardness, before placing it on the base of his dick and then took the last item. It was a nipple clamp which he used on his unpierced nipple before he connected the ring and the clamp with a small chain.

He checked twice that everything was on its place, before going over to the chair and kneeling next to it on the floor. He sat ramrod straight with closed eyes, waiting for his master to arrive.

It felt like an eternity before his master finally came to him and a tiny voice in his head whispered that this must have been very boring for the crowd so far. But he didn't hear any noise from them as if they were tense with waiting. Aerrow didn't shift once or even blink while he waited.

When he felt the presence of his master sitting right next to him on the armchair and he felt the stroking touch in his hair which allowed him to stand up again. His knees hurt and his back felt as if it would break any second, but he was used to that since they started most of their evenings together in this fashion.

He kept his eyes on the floor while he waited for his master to give him orders and he wasn't disappointed:

"Service me."

That was odd. Was his master really serious? That would surly bore the crowd out of its fucking mind, but who was he to contradict? At least he wouldn't question now – he'd sworn that to himself. So he just answered: "Yes, master!" and got to work.

He knew by now exactly how the Dark Ace wanted to get blown. He liked it lazy and if he asked for it, he seldom wanted to hurt or force him. He was only rough with him while doing that if he wanted to teach him another lesson. So he did just that, and crawled over to the man on the armchair.

He saw that his master had already taken of his shirt and was only wearing his leather pants, so that meant he had to open the zipper with his teeth. He'd needed time to get the hang of it initially, but had learned it some time ago. He didn't wait any longer to get down to work.

When the Dark Ace had had enough of that, his master retrieved the butt plug and gave another order: "Ride me. And tell me how much you want it."

Oddly Aerrow had more problems with the second order than with the first because he wasn't the vocal type. He might mewl and moan and groan and even cry a lot, but usually he preferred not to actually talk during a session. Still, he did as he was told, totally incredulous when his master allowed him to come by taking the cock ring away.

Traditionally the scene ends when the slave comes, so Aerrow was very confused at that. His master hadn't ordered him to do anything really humiliating at all. He hadn't even punished him. Instead they just gave their audience some kind of lame, late night porn which had nothing to do with bdsm at all.

Still the crown broke in to the loudest and strongest applaud he'd ever heard, afterwards. They were going wild with it and some of them had already started their own show, as turned on as they were by the session.

Aerrow was still confused when they went back to their room to get some privacy, which the Dark Ace could clearly see.

"What are you thinking, Storm Boy?"

"Do you really think this was a proper test for me? I mean, do you really think I'll be able to master you now, D.A.?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think you were, boy."

"But it felt, like… like a farce. You didn't even make me do anything at all against my will."

"You still haven't got it yet, have you?" the Dark Ace smirked, but it felt somehow softer to the eyes. He seemed to show the care he felt for his partner.

"What do you mean?"

The Dark Ace sighed and then sat on the sofa to explain.

"Is there anything you wouldn't have done if I ordered you to?"

Aerrow wanted to scream 'Of course' but knew that for the lie it was. He hadn't lied to his master for over 5 months now, not even when it had something to do with their real lives. He also knew that the Dark Ace wasn't lying to him either.

"No."

"That's why they loved every second of that show."

"But…"

"Stop contradicting and just think about it for a while. Every movement you made on the stage showed that fact tonight. You submitted freely, of your own will and you were ready to do anything I asked of you. You gave all of your power to me, and you didn't even think about it twice. So now you'll have to learn a different lesson,

"Now you'll have to learn what it takes to master me."

*~*~*

Now Aerrow had to do exactly that. He had to learn new lessons, because this was what they both needed so much and it would hurt them badly if they couldn't follow their desires.

He stood, took his box and left his skimmer for good. The night was promising and still early and he stood on the threshold of something entirely new. He had many faults, but by all the nasty things you could call him, one thing was always crystal clear:

He was no coward and his courage was legendary. So he steeled himself and walked into his new life.

*~*~*

**Endless End**

Finished 11th September 2009


End file.
